Les pensées d'un demi-démon
by Tyessa
Summary: On me dit que je suis fou, on me dit que je suis une hérésie, on me dit que des cornes poussent sur ma tête quand je m'énerve mais...je ne veux qu'une chose être normal. (Song fic sur B.O.B avec une pointe de Thélthazard, désolée pour les fautes)


**_Coucou, me revoilà avec une song fic sur une mélodie de Ornella Tempesta. Je n'aime plus vraiment la mélodie mais les paroles collent trop au personnage de Bob donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait plaisir, rien ne m'appartient et désolée pour les fautes. Bonne lecture :*_**

* * *

 **Les pensées d'un demi-démon  
**

 _On m'a dit que cette maladie c'est être fou_

 _Fou d'amour ou fou de joie peut-être après tout..._

Le jeune garçon se baladait dans les couloirs de son école, les élèves se retournaient à son passage et le montraient du doigt.

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens me regardent comme ca_

 _"T'a rien fait de mal, t'es différent" me dit mon papa_

Dans ses yeux bruns se lisait une angoisse, qui ne cessait de grandir à force de croiser ses camarades dans les couloirs. Il sortit du bâtiment et couru se réfugier dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards. En effet, quelque chose venait de naitre dans sa tête et ça, il ne le comprenait pas

 _Et ces bruits tournent dans ma tête_

 _Et je pris pour qu'sa s'arrête_

Une voix résonnait dans son crâne. D'abord doucement dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, puis de plus en plus fort. Une peur se mit à grandir au fond de lui, la chose lui disait de ne pas s'en faire mais plus elle parlait et plus il sentait au fond de lui une horrible douleur. Ses mains commencèrent à lui faire mal et quand il vit des écailles lui recouvrir les poignets, il poussa un hurlement de peur. Une petite fille tourna la tête et quand elle aperçut les yeux du jeune garçon changer de couleur pour passer du jaune au brun, elle poussa un petit cri et partit en courant.

 _Et je pleurs sous mes draps_

 _Car j'ai mal,_

 _Mal..._

Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait pris conscience de cet être qui l'habitait, et ça lui faisait mal. Le jeune garçon était à présent devenu un jeune homme, un jeune homme qui avait connu le rejet des autres toute sa vie. Cette chose lui parlait nuit et jour et le transformait en une créature repoussante. Ses yeux devenait jaune, comme des yeux de chats, sa peau se transformait et se couvrait d'écaille rouge et des cornes lui poussaient sur le front. Cela lui provoquait une douleur incommensurable et quand cela se produisait, il faisait tout pour ne pas hurler comme un taré dans toute la maisonnée.

 _Car dans ma tête_

 _Toute ces voix résonnent, se répètent sans voir le bout..._

 _Dans ma tête!_

 _Toutes mes peurs m'agressent_

 _Mon squelette tiens plus debout_

 _Dans ma tête toutes ces voix résonnent,_

 _Ce répètent sans voir le bout_

 _Dans ma tête_

 _Toutes mes peurs m'agressent_

 _Mon squelette tient plus debout_

Il marchait dans la rue d'un pas rapide, il voulait éviter le plus possible le regard des autres. Il tremblait, chaque pas lui coutait mais il devait renter le plus vite chez lui, à l'abri des regards. En effet, il LE sentait venir, il sentait que d'une seconde à l'autre IL allait s'emparer de lui.

Le jeune homme n'avait plus que quelques minutes, déjà il apercevait sa maison, quand il vit des hommes en armures enter dans l'habitation, sans aucune délicatesse. Ils avaient des armures de plaque complète en acier, avec un insigne jaune. C'était des paladins de la lumière. De loin, il entendit les hurlements de sa mère, suivit de ses cris de souffrance. Il voulut aller l'aider, quand un des paladins se tourna vers lui, il avait des cheveux noirs retenus par un bandeau jaune, des yeux bleus et une certaine présence qui fit penser au jeune homme qu'il commandait la troupe des paladins. Aussitôt le paladin au bandeau jaune dégaina son épée et courut en hurlant « HÉRÉSIE ! » vers le jeune homme qui tremblait de plus en plus. Ce dernier sentit la peur monter en lui, et prit ses jambes à son cou.

 _Illusion ou vérité,_

 _J'crois plus en l'amour_

Il courait sans se soucier d'où il allait, la panique le guidait. Il traversa la ville, bouscula des gens au passage mais jamais il ne se retourna. Il entendait dans son dos les pas lourd du paladin qui le poursuivait, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il arrivait à entendre. En effet, une voix lui susurrait des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre et il sentait cette part insolite de lui, prendre le dessus. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, sa respiration s'accélérait et puis…plus rien….

 _J'vois des fantômes (dans) mes pensées (qui) me joue des tours_

Des cris résonnaient dans sa tête, les cris de sa mère. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans un plan d'eau, une douleur lancinante au niveau de la tête. Il sentit un liquide visqueux au niveau des doigts et quand il ramena sa main à lui pour voir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas allongé dans une flaque d'eau, mais dans une flaque de sang ! Il leva la tête et vit le paladin, allongé contre un arbre, une plaie au flan. Aussitôt le jeune homme se précipita pour l'aider.

« Reste loin, fit le guerrier en pointant son épée contre sa gorge, je ne te laisserais plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

-C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? Sache que je ne m'en souviens pas, laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait. »

Le paladin était pale comme un linge, il avait du mal à garder son épée dans sa main, alors il laissa le jeune homme s'approcher de lui. Ce dernier déchira un morceau de sa robe de mage et la pausa en bandage sur la plaie qui saignait encore un peu.

« Au fait, dit-il en serrant le bandage, je m'appelle Bob.

-Moi, c'est Théo. »

 _Tous ceux qui sont comme moi_

 _Sont placée dans un drôle d'endroit_

Le dénommé Bob avait décidé de faire parler le paladin, pour éviter qu'il ne s'évanouisse et qu'il ne meurt.

« On a eu pour ordre d'arrêter tous les demi-démons, commença-t-il, et, selon nos sources, tu en es un. A l'Eglise de la Lumière, on n'arrête pas de nous dire que vous êtes des hérésies dangereuses qui pourraient détruire le monde si elles le voulaient. Il est vrais que tu as failli me tuer mais…si tu es en train de me soigner c'est que ce n'était pas toi, c'était autre chose, une chose qui ta possédé pendant un moment.

-Vous les amenez où les gens comme moi, demanda le mage ?

-Ça, tu ne veux pas le savoir….on les enfermes dans un endroit où…où…où ils finissent par mourir de toute façon.

-Comment ça ?

 _Ici c'est pas le rêve,_

 _C'est la folie qui fait la loi_

-Pour prouver qu'une personne est un demi-démon il faut qu'elle se transforme, qu'elle délivre cette part démonique qui l'habite, et…pour ça certain paladins n'hésite pas à faire peur aux détenu. S'il devient un démon, c'est difficile de le contenir alors…les inquisiteurs en profitent pour qu'il tue un maximum de détenus suspects.

-C'est horrible…

-Mais tu es la preuve que vous n'êtes pas tous comme ça, il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent. Ecoute Bob, je te dois la vie alors je vais t'accompagner dans ton vagabondage, et si on croise un paladin de la Lumière qui te cherche pour t'arrêter et te poser des questions je lui dirais que c'est ma mission et non la sienne.

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. »

 _Et ces bruits tournent_

 _Dans ma tête_

 _Toutes ces voix résonnent, se répètent sans voir le bout_

 _Dans ma tête_

 _Toutes mes peurs m'agressent_

 _Mon squelettes tient plus debout_

 _Dans ma tête_

 _Toutes ces voix résonnent,_

 _Ce répètent sans voir le bout_

 _Dans ma tête toutes mes peurs m'agressent_

 _Mon squelettes tient plus debout_

 _Et ces bruits tournent dans ma tête_

 _Et je pris pour que ça s'arrête_

 _Et je pleurs sous mes draps_

 _Car j'ai mal_

 _Mal!_

Les années étaient passées depuis la rencontre de Théo et de Bob. Durant leur vagabondage dans le Cratère ils avaient rencontré deux autres personnes : Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire, et Grunlek Von Krayn un nain-génieur. Mais même s'il était entouré de ses amis et même s'il était heureux, la majeur partie du temps, Bob l'entendais toujours, cette voix qui le tourmentait. Cette nuit-là, alors que Théo montait la garde et que les autres dormaient, le mage le sentit encore. Il en avait marre, les larmes sortirent toute seule et il se mit à pleurer.

 _Car dans ma tête_

 _Toutes ces voix résonnent,_

 _Ce répètent sans voir le bout_

Jamais cela ne s'arrêterais, et jamais il n'allait pouvoir être une personne normal, sans problème dans sa vie. En entendant les sanglots de son ami, le paladin se retourna et s'approcha doucement du pyromage.

« IL est agité, chuchota-t-il ?

-Oui, mais ne t'en fait pas Théo, ça va aller.

-Oui, tu dis ça tous le temps, et ça ne va jamais.

-En vérité…je n'en peux plus…tu aurais dû me tuer Théo, ce jour-là dans la forêt, quand je t'ai soigné, tu aurais dû me trancher la gorge.

-Mon petit pyromage, jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareil…tu es la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé durant ma vie.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas je jurerais que tu me fais des avances…mon grand paladin. »


End file.
